Thomas and Friends: Thomas and the Bridge
by sineadkfoley
Summary: Ever since the storm all but three of Sodor' most famous engines have been helping on the mainland. when Thomas is called to deliver supplies and his boiler is put out, the bridge closing sooner than he could cross, Percy in for repairs it's up to James to bring Thomas back...with a little help from the others of course!


**Thomas and the Bridge**

It was a blustery but sunny say on the Island of Sodor. All the trains accept Percy, who was in the repair shed for some new breaks and new paint, suddenly had extra jobs to do because of a storm that had ripped through the mainland a few nights before.

The trains had been crossing the bridge from the island to the mainland to get people to their jobs because the electric lines were down and more boats with supplies for those who were trapped because of floods were being shipped across. Emily was the only one not on the mainland because of the storm, she was there for a very exciting fair in a place called; Hythe.

"Where are you off to Thomas?" Cranky called down from high above, twisting and turning as he nearly knocked people out with the crates he was putting on a ferry,

"I'm off to the mainland Cranky to deliver supplies to the repair shed and then I'm bringing back workers from Sodor over there for the relief work" Thomas said

"Be sure you're back before dark Thomas, the storm is already ripping through Dublin like a Tazmanian Devil, it won't be long before we get it too!" Cranky warned

"I'm sure we'll be fine Cranky, the Fat Controller would have been watching the weather, if the storm was going to hit we couldn't be aloud on the bridge at all" Thomas said brightly

"Don't say I didn't warn you" Cranky called before hitting someone in the back and knocking them into the water on the other side of the dock,

"Cranky!" The Thin Controller called

Thomas sighed with relief as the dock worker climbed out and then let Paul drive him out of the Docks.

On the way to the bridge Thomas met James,

"Morning Thomas" He called

"Morning James, I'm off to the mainland today" Thomas called back, "I'll have to race you tomorrow"

James broke,

"James!" His driver called

"Thomas, the storm! It's coming our way, everyone says so, if you get stuck I'll be the only one in the shed!" James said

"Are you saying you get lonely James?" Thomas asked amazed

"No" James lied, "Percy in repairs, Edward in Cardiff, Gordon and Henry in London, Emily in Kent for the steam fair, who else is there to annoy?"

"I'll be OK James I promise" Thomas said kindly "Bye!"

"Oh" James sighed as Thomas disappeared

"What's this pouting about James?" The Fat Controller asked

"The storm is coming and Thomas is going to the mainland" James said

"Those two trains have spent a lot of time together rescently what with Percy in for repairs. Taking on his jobs as well as their own and the relief work for the storm, I think they've become quite good friends lately" James' driver called down

"Are you worried about Thomas James?" The Fat Controller asked

"Only a little!" James said defencively

"If I hear of any trouble I will radio through to your driver and you can go and help" The Fat Controller replied

James cheered up a little and carried on with his day.

Over the bridge went Thomas. He met Sophie on the way across, she warned him that the bridge would be closing two hours early today because of the weather report but he didn't hear her,

"Oh dear" She thought, "I hope he get's back in time"

Thomas made it across the bridge and over to the supply shed without any hold ups until he was about to leave and word came in to Paul, Thomas' driver, that there had been a landslide but as they didn't know how bad it was Thomas would have to stay put until further notice,

"Oh no" Thomas said getting nervous, "What did Sophie say to me on the way over the bridge?"

"I'll find out from the other drivers at Tenby Station Thomas just as soon as he have clearance" Paul replied

Luckily the landslide had stopped shy of the track un-route back to the bridge and so Thomas and his driver were given the all clear to leave the supply shed. However they soon found a cue of trains outside Tenby station because of all the delays and it was while they were waiting that word got back to Paul and Thomas about the bridge closing early because of the storm turning and heading for Sodor,

"Oh no!" Thomas cried

After two hours Thomas finally picked up his tired passengers, all if whom flopped into Annie and Clarabelle without so much as a word...until the announcement came that the bridge would be closing early and they had just three hours to get across but they had to go slow because of the landslide!

Past the landslide Thomas picked up speed but then disaster struck right as they got to the bridge, the heavens opened and put out his boiler. Paul couldn't re-light it. The passengers were worried, Thomas was upset,

"Now what're we going to do?" He said

James was passing the docks when the Fat Controller flagged him down. James screeched his breaks and came to such a sudden stop it knocked his driver into his coal pile,

"James!" He cried

"James, I need you to go and get Thomas, the rain water has dampened his boiler, they can't relight him. He's right by the bridge and that bridge closes in two hours, it'd take a normal steam train 1 hour and 39 minutes, you keep telling me you're the fastest red engine on Sodor I need you to be the fastest red engine on that bridge, with Thomas!" The Fat Controller said

"Yes sir!" James grinned and quicker than a blink he shot off towards the bridge, onto the turn table and over the bridge until he saw Thomas, "Don't worry Thomas! I'll have you back in Sodar before you can say..."

"Break!" His driver screamed!

There was a family of ducks on the track just up ahead.

"Oh no! That's all we need!"

"We'll never get back now!" Thomas dispaired, "This bridge is scary on a good night!"

The ducks certainly did slow them down and James was worried now, with the position of the turn table and the added weight of pushing Thomas as pace it would now take James 1 hour and 20 minutes and in the time it had taken him to get across the bridge to Thomas and wait for the ducks he would now only have 1 hour and 10 minutes to get back,

"You can do it James I have every faith in you" His driver assured

"So do I!" Paul called

With a bit of a struggle James started to push Thomas across the bridge, while carrying Annie and Clarabelle behind.

It soon became apparent that they weren't making up enough time and all seemed hopeless until...boof!

"What was that!?" James cried

Suddenly they were going faster,

"Express to the rescue!" Called Gordon from behind Annie and Clarabelle

"Gordon!" James and Thomas cried

"Edward too!" Edward called as he joined up to Gordon

"And Emily! Henry is just behind me!" She called

And with all the egines from Tidmouth Sheds pulling together they made it back to Sodor with 10 minutes to spare.

The passengers cheered and cheered, glad they had been able to help and yes a litle nervous of the storm heading their way but even gladder to be home.

When all the trains got back to the sheds Percy was waiting for them. The poor little green engine had been scared and lonely what with all his friends away on the mainland that Millie had been telling him stories from the engineers platform in ide.

Percy was pleased to see them.

As all the trains were locked up tight in the shed the storm was much too fierce for Millie or any of the other drivers to get back to their homes and so with makeshift fires they had a sleepover in the shed as one by one each of the engines, even Gordon spoke 19 to the dozen about their adventures on the mainland.

Percy had his own adventures to share but that's another story...goodnight!

The End


End file.
